Can't Believe
by Silver Neo-Twilight
Summary: Serena is a singer and has waited for this dream to happen for a long time. But, Serena is still upset that her and Darien aren't together anymore. Serena wants to get him to be with her again. But can she? Sequel to From The Bottom of My Broken Heart.
1. ExGirlfriend

Title: Can't Believe  
Author: Silver Neo-Twilight  
Rating: PG -13  
Genre: Romance / Songfic / Action / Adventure  
Summary: Serena is a singer and has waited for this dream to happen for a long time. But, Serena is still upset that her and Darien aren't together anymore. Serena wants to get him to be with her again. But can she? Also, WHO is this girl that Darien is now dating? WHO is this mysterious enemy? And, can Serena help her fellow scouts, from this mysterious enemy that stole their pure hearts?  
  
Author's Note: If you haven't, read From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart. This story, is the continuation of it. From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart is the first half, and Can't Believe is the second half. Not much romance starts to show in the first few chapters. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. The wonderful, bright, magnificent Naoko Takeuchi does. And, the song that I mention in here, is "One Kiss From You" and that belongs to Britney Spears. Any other songs I mention in this story, don't belong to me!!! I don't own anything, except the story. So, don't sue me, okay?! Read on and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Ex-Girlfriend  
  
Serena had gotten a record deal for Epic Records a few weeks ago. She was happy. Serena was in the studio today, recording her first song called, One Kiss From You. Finally, before she knew it, she was finished with the song. "And that's a rap," the producer, Mike Landers said.  
  
"Oh, good. Let's take a break. I'm starving," Serena said speaking into the mic. Serena took off the head phones and walked out the room.  
  
"Hey, Serena," Mike said. "I'll take you to lunch today. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Pizza Hut!" she said licking her lips.  
  
"Alrighty then. Let's go. Off to the car," he said.  
  
"So, Serena. Tell me about yourself. What do you like? Dislike? Any bad things happen to you? Good things? What?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I loooove bunny rabbits. I like sweets and I absolutely hate carrots. Well, for bad things, it's kind of personal."  
  
"You can tell me anything. If it's that bad, then don't. But, if you do, I'll try to cheer you up and make you happy as best as I can."  
  
"Thank you. Um,... well, okay... You see a month and a half ago, me and this boy named Darien we were.. we had a relationship. A real strong one. But, then he broke up with me and didn't tell me why. So, now I still feel kind of miserable. And then what I saw five weeks ago..." she said, but then stopped.  
  
"What did you see?" Mike asks, curiously.  
  
"I, um... I saw, uh, him kissing another girl. It was in the park. It looked like they were on the verge of making out. And then the girl. She looked very familiar."  
  
"Oh, dear. And, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know. I want him back so badly."  
  
"Well, there's nothing I can do to help you. But, I hope you find the answer soon," he says smirking.  
  
"Thank you, anyway," she says grinning. Then, gets ready to take a bite of her pizza. All of a sudden, she says, "Mike, can we go? I'm not hungry all of a sudden."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll just take a drink back with me."  
  
"Okay. I hope I didn't ask or say too much."  
  
"No, you didn't..."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll drop you off at home, alright?" he says picking up his keys. "We're done in the studio for today."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Serena decided to go to the mall today. While she was in there, guess who she ran into. Yep. You guessed right. It was Darien. Serena wasn't quite in the mood to see him. And, he was with the girl that she saw at the park. She did indeed look familiar.  
  
"Hey, Serena. Long time, no see. How have you been?" he said.  
  
"I've.. been ..just fine... you?" Serena said choking on her words.  
  
"Same here... Oh! I'm sorry. I'm being so rude. Serena this is Rachel. Rachel this is Serena."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Serena," Rachel says.  
  
"Um, nice.. to .. meet... you too," she says.  
  
"Well, Serena. We're off to the movies, bye!" Darien says putting his arm back around Rachel's shoulders and walking off.  
  
Serena was just madly upset. But then a thought came to her head. 'Rachel, where have I heard that before? Where have I seen her?' Then finally, it dawned on Serena. She used to be Darien's ex- girlfriend. But, now they're together again?!  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Hey, Darien. What's up?" Serena said walking into the arcade.  
  
Darien was upset about something.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Why do you care Meatball Head?"  
  
"Don't you get smart with me, jerk! I'm just asking a simple question, that you can give me a simple answer to!"  
  
"Fine then. Well, I just recently broke up with my girlfriend. Our relationship just wasn't working. It wasn't going anywhere. And, now I'm upset, 'cause I miss her."  
  
"Oh..." Serena said feeling a little sorry for him. "Hey, what's her name and what does she look like?"  
  
Darien took out his wallet and a picture from it. "Her name's Rachel."  
  
"Hey! She was in my 5th and 6th grade class...."  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
Now Serena remembered where she seen her from. And, where she heard that name from. Serena couldn't believe it. 'Darien dumped me!!! For that big, ugly, ex-bitch of his!!! How could he do this to me?! Oooooooooooh!!!' she thought balling up her fist. Serena was furious. She stomped out the mall and started walking home, very pissed off.  
  
"Bye, Darien." Rachel said kissing him.  
  
"Bye, Rachel. I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow, right?" he said winking at her.  
  
"Yeah. 8:00 on the dot. And if you're late, I'll be out to get you." she said waving goodbye.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be there right on time. You can count on it. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Darien." she said as he drove off.  
  
As Darien was out of her sight, Rachel formed a grin. "Darien, Darien, Darien.... Look how much trouble your gonna get yourself into..." she said as she walked into her house, laughing hysterically.

* * *

So what do you think? Send me all your comments, suggestions, and flames to Or post them. Look out for Chapter 2. Silver Neo-Twilight 


	2. Radio Play

Can't Believe  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Radio Play  
  
Serena was in the studio again today, going over some things about the album she will be dropping out by March 22nd, next year. It was only summer, and she couldn't wait.  
  
"Serena, the album will be in stores hopefully by March 22nd. Why don't we start thinking of names for the album now?" Mike asked smiling.  
  
"Alrighty then. Let's get started."  
  
"Okay. Let's both come up with names that we think would suite the album, and would make a great song." he said thinking.  
  
"Okay. Um, how about... Believe?"  
  
"Hmmm, good choice. But, no..." he said shaking his head. "Do you like... Destiny?" he asked.  
  
"Yuck. I don't like it. Something about it doesn't sound right."  
  
"Okay, how 'bout, Superstar?"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah!!!" Serena said making a face. =P  
  
"Okay, what about.. The Right Way? Trust? Love's Takin' Me Over? Lonely? Hope? Best Friend? Dreaming?"  
  
Serena shook her head 'no' for each one he said.  
  
"Then what???"  
  
Serena thought for a moment. 'What would I name my album?... I know!' "I know what I wanna name my album." she said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wanna name my album, In The Moonlight!!"  
  
Mike fell out of his chair. "What?!?" --0  
  
Serena started to laugh. "Just kidding!"  
  
"Serena, please be serious. Your new song could be on the radio anyday and we still don't have a title for your album...."  
  
"What?!! My song will be on the radio?! When?!?"  
  
"Soon enough. I don't know. But Serena, we've gotta--"  
  
"I know a name for the album!"  
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
"How about, A Star Is Born?"  
  
"Hmmm, I like it. Maybe we could use it...."  
  
"Let's use it. Please, Mr. Landers. Please?"  
  
"Please, Serena. Just call me Mike."  
  
"But, that won't be respectful, Mr. Mike." Serena said finally, feeling like she's smart about something. Serena was about to laugh her heart out from calling him Mr. Mike, though.  
  
"Well, Miss Tsukino. You have my permission to call me, Mike." --0  
  
"Okay. Good. I didn't really want to call you Mr. Mike or Landers anyway."  
  
Mike fell out of his chair again. --  
  
"Well, now that that's out of the way. I've gotta go. I've got some business to take care of with the committee." He paused. "Hey, Serena. Today's June 17th, right?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that, on July 4th, we're gonna have a party and dance to celebrate the 4th of July. Independence Day. Some of the famous stars are gonna be there with their closest friends. Why don't you come?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to!!!"  
  
"I got to go. Make sure to bring a boyfriend, or a friend that's a boy, to dance with during the dance for couples. I got to go. Bye Serena!" he said and left the room in a hurry.  
  
"Bye!" she said. Serena became upset again. She didn't have a boyfriend she could bring with her. Serena walked down the hall, downstairs through the elevator, and out the door. 'Darien, I'm gonna win you back from that asshole who stole your heart from me. And, I will. You just watch.'  
  
Serena was in her room laying down, listening to the radio. "This is 'Hot 99.5.' Your ultimate radio station playing your favorite jams and hits of today." Then, a song came on that Serena recognized.  
  
"Oh, my goodness!!! Oh, my goodness!!! Oh, my goodness!!! My song is on the radio!!! My song is on the radio!!!" With Serena's yelling, she woke up Luna.  
  
"Serena! What is all the noise about?!!?"  
  
"Listen, Luna!" Serena turned up the radio full blast.  
  
_"I'm dreaming of one kiss from you,  
A love long and true.  
We'll go on and on and..."_  
  
"Who is that?" Luna said absent-minded.  
  
"It's me! Now, shhh!"  
  
"You!.."  
  
"Shhhhhh!!!!"  
  
Then, Luna shutted up and listened.  
  
_"I don't wanna hear that I'm too young,  
To know it's love that makes me feel this way.  
'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun,  
To know it's shining on me everyday.  
  
When it's warm outside,  
And I look in your eyes.  
It's longing to show me the way.  
I don't want to wait."_  
  
Serena then joined in on the chorus.  
  
_"Just one kiss from you, and suddenly,  
I see the road laid out in front of me.  
You give me strength, you give me hope,  
And when you hold me in your arms,  
You make me whole.  
And I don't know just what I would do,  
Without one kiss from you."_  
  
Serena sang the rest of the song until it was over. Serena got on top of her bed and jumped on it.  
  
"That was a new song by Serena Tsukino. Her album, 'A Star Is Born,' will be dropping out in stores March 22..." the radio dj said. Serena turned the radio back down and started jumping on her bed again.  
  
"Wow, Serena. You sound good. At least you're good at something. Other than talking, crying, and eating."  
  
"Hahaha, Luna! Very funny. At least you're good at something. Other than being a smart mouth, mean, and bossy cat."  
  
"Serena, what's that beeping noise?"  
  
"I don't know. Let me see." she said walking around her room. Serena noticed the beeping noise was coming from her purse. "Found the noise, Luna." Serena looked in her purse. The noise was her scout communicator. Serena pushed the little red button. A picture of Lita appeared on it. "Lita, what's up?"  
  
"Get together the other scouts. We have trouble down here by the Cherry Hill Temple. Raye's in trouble."  
  
"Okay. Be there in a minute."  
  
"Serena! Let's go!" Luna said.  
  
Serena and Luna jumped out the window. Luna landed perfectly on her feet, but Serena didn't. She landed on her head. "OUCH!!!!" she said crying.  
  
"Hurry up, Serena!!! Stop crying!! Raye needs us!" Luna said running, leaving Serena behind.  
  
"Wait up for me, Luna!!" she said running after her.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!!" Raye said.  
  
"No! I need your pure heart, little girl," the mysterious enemy said. She was dressed in red and black, and had a mask, so you couldn't see her face.  
  
"Well, you won't get it!!! Mars Star..." Raye said. But, before she could finish her transformation line, the enemy attacked her. She started shooting energy balls from her hands.  
  
"Take that!!" she said.  
  
"Aaaah!" Raye said, getting hit with one of the balls in the back.  
  
"Raye, I'm here!" Sailor Jupiter said jumping out of a tree.  
  
"And who are you?!" the enemy said.  
  
"Protector of Jupiter, I stand for truth and justice. I'm Sailor Jupiter! And, in the name of Jupiter, prepared to be punished!!!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!"  
  
"Take this! Jupiter Thunder Crash!!!"  
  
"Not good enough!" the mysterious enemy said. She was in a barrier, so, Jupiter couldn't hurt her. "Now, you take this!" she said shooting energy balls at Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter dodge some of them, but most of them got her.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!" Jupiter fell to the ground hurt.  
  
"Now, give me what I want little girl!!" she said. She walked up to Raye. Raye tried to run away. But, the mysterious enemy shot a light from the star on her head onto Raye. The light hit her on the back.  
  
"Aaaaaaaah!!!" Raye said. Her pure heart appeared and Raye passed out.  
  
"I'll take that." the enemy said walking up to where the pure heart crystal was.  
  
"Oh, no! Raye!" Serena said running up the steps.  
  
"Serena! Transform now!!"  
  
"Right! Moon Cosmic Power!!"  
  
The mysterious enemy took the pure heart. "Oh, no. It's not the one I'm looking for, but I think I'll take it anyway. While I'm at it, I might as well take that Sailor Jupiter's, or whatever her name is, heart crystal. She started walking over to Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Stop right there!!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Now who the hell is that?!"  
  
"It's me!" Sailor Moon said walking up the last of the steps. 


	3. Mysterious Enemy

Can't Believe  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3: Mysterious Enemy  
  
"Get the hell away from me!!" Raye said.  
  
"No! I need your pure heart, little girl," the mysterious enemy said. She was dressed in red and black, and had a mask, so you couldn't see her face.  
  
"Well, you won't get it!!! Mars Star..." Raye said. But, before she could finish her transformation line, the enemy attacked her. She started shooting energy balls from her hands.  
  
"Take that!!" she said.  
  
"Aaaah!" Raye said, getting hit with one of the balls in the back.  
  
"Raye, I'm here!" Sailor Jupiter said jumping out of a tree.  
  
"And who are you?!" the enemy said.  
  
"Protector of Jupiter, I stand for truth and justice. I'm Sailor Jupiter! And, in the name of Jupiter, prepared to be punished!!!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!"  
  
"Take this! Jupiter Thunder Crash!!!"  
  
"Not good enough!" the mysterious enemy said. She was in a barrier, so, Jupiter couldn't hurt her. "Now, you take this!" she said shooting energy balls at Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter dodge some of them, but most of them got her.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!!" Jupiter fell to the ground hurt.  
  
"Now, give me what I want little girl!!" she said. She walked up to Raye. Raye tried to run away. But, the mysterious enemy shot a light from the star on her head onto Raye. The light hit her on the back.  
  
"Aaaaaaaah!!!" Raye said. Her pure heart appeared and Raye passed out.  
  
"I'll take that." the enemy said walking up to where the pure heart crystal was.  
  
"Oh, no! Raye! Lita!?" Serena said running up the steps.  
  
"Serena! Transform now!!"  
  
"Right! Moon Cosmic Power!!"  
  
The mysterious enemy took the pure heart. "Oh, no. It's not the one I'm looking for, but I think I'll take it anyway. While I'm at it, I might as well take that Sailor Jupiter's, or whatever her name is, heart crystal. She started walking over to Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Stop right there!!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Now who the hell is that?!"  
  
"It's me!" Sailor Moon said walking up the last of the steps. "I'm protected by the moon, and I just won't let you take people's heart crystals just like that! That's wrong! I stand for love, truth, and justice! I'm Sailor Moon!! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"Sailor Moon... Prepare to meet doom!!" she said shooting energy balls from out her hands again. Sailor Moon was jumping all over the place.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!"  
  
Sailor Venus's chain tied the enemy up and Mercury's attack hit her. "Aaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
"Looks like we made it in the knick of time." Sailor Venus said.  
  
"And who are you?!?" the enemy said falling on the ground.  
  
"We're the Sailor Scouts! Protector of good, we stand for love, truth, and justice. We'll trash any enemies that get in our way!" they both said.  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus!!"  
  
"And, I'm Sailor Mercury!!"  
  
"And, in the name of Venus..."  
  
"And, Mercury..."  
  
"We shall punish you!!!" they both said.  
  
"Nice speech. But, you're wasting my time!!! And, you can just forget about your little plan. I am going to take your pure hearts also!!" she said. She stood up, held her hands out to Venus and Mercury, and start gathering their energy.  
  
"What is she doing?" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"I don't know. But... I'm getting.. very.. weak.. and tired..." Sailor Venus said passing out.  
  
"Yeah, me.. too..." Mercury said passing out also.  
  
Still collecting energy, the enemy was stopped by a rose. "What the..."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!.." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"How crucial of you take the pure heart crystals from those of young and innocent people..." he said jumping from off of the building, landing perfectly on his feet.  
  
"Now, who the hell are you?!!" the enemy said.  
  
"They call me Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon! Beat this bozo!!" he said.  
  
"Right!!" Sailor Moon said taking out her rod.  
  
"I'm not gonna listen to what some smart-ass, masked, cape boy tells me. Take this!!!" she says shooting a light from the star on her forhead onto Tuxedo Mask's chest.  
  
"Aaaaaaah!!!" he says. Tuxedo Mask passes out. His heart crystal appeared.  
  
"No!!! Tuxedo Mask!!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Oh, shut up!!!" the enemy said. She shot a big energy ball at Serena. The ball hit her, and made her fall down the steps.  
  
"Ouch! Owww!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Serena!!" Luna said running after her.  
  
"Now to take all of their heart crystals." she shot the light from her star onto Sailor Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury. "I'll take these. Awwww, damn! They aren't the ones I'm looking for, but like I said before. I think I'll take them anyway! Hahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Not... so.. fast!!!" Sailor Moon said walking up the last of the steps. "You give those heart crystals back!" she said limping over to where the enemy was standing.  
  
The enemy started sucking her teeth. "You're just not gonna give up, aren't you? Well, that's just too bad!! 'Cause I'm leaving! Toodles!!" she said. A black hole appeared and she jumped through it. The black hole started to close up.  
  
"Hurry, Sailor Moon! Let's jump through it!" Luna said.  
  
"Okay.."  
  
Serena and Luna jumped through the black hole. Not noticing, that Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto were there in a tree, watching what happened the whole time. They jumped out of the tree and went into the black hole as well, right before it closed and disappeared. 

* * *

Well, do you like it so far? Yes? No? Maybe so? Post or e-mail me your comments, flames, and suggestions Chapter 4 will be out soon, so don't worry. Thanks and bye!  
  
-Silver Neo-Twilight


	4. The 3 Tailsmans Found?

Can't Believe  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
Chapter 4  
  
If you have any comments, flames, suggestions, or questions, post them or send them to Thank you! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: The 3 Tailsmans... Found?!?  
  
"Hmmm. That's funny. It says here that I should be finding the three tailsmans very soon. Let me do some more research." Rachelle was in her lab doing some more research on the 3 tailsmans.  
  
Rachelle was the mysterious enemy that attacked Sailor Moon and everybody else. Although, they didn't know yet. She started reading what appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hmmm... it says, you will know you found the tailsmans, when one's heart crystal is pure and shines brightly. It will then turn in to either a mirror, sword, or an orb. When these three are put together, they form the Purity Chalice. The one who possesses the Purity Chalice, will recieve absolute power..."  
  
Rachelle grinned an evil grin and laughed a wicked laugh. "Once I have the Chalice, I will rule the world. No, better yet, I might destroy the world. Or just simply, destroy the people in it."  
  
Rachelle felt that someone was here. She walked over to her pet tiger. "Hey, Shadow." She named him Shadow because he can disappear. "I think we have company. Oh, goodie. Won't this be fun!!" Rachelle let Shadow out his cage, and they both disappeared out the lab, with Rachelle laughing hysterically again. 

* * *

"Luna, it's dark and creepy in here. I'm scared." Sailor Moon said whining.  
  
"Oh, please Sailor Moon. Don't you want to figure out who this mysterious enemy is?"  
  
"Hmmm... Um, let me think about it... No!" she said.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad!! Plus, don't you want to save your friends?!" Luna said.  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"Then, act like it!!!"  
  
Sailor Moon and Luna entered a very big room with marble floor. Then, all of a sudden lights were turned on, and flashed brightly onto Sailor Moon and Luna. They heard someone chuckle.  
  
"Welcome, Sailor Moon..."  
  
Sailor Moon looked around, but saw no one. "Who's there?..."  
  
Sailor Moon turned back around and saw a throne chair come from out of the floor, on a balcony. A figure was sitting in the chair. Long, red hair.. A red and black outfit.. A mask... "It's you!!" Serena ran up towards the balcony a little bit and stopped. "Who are you?! And, give me back those heart crystals! Now!!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You'll have to get through me first. But, even if I wouldn't let you get through me first, you still won't get them back." she said. "Oh! How silly of me! I forgot to introduce myself earlier. My name's Rachelle. I'm Queen Beryl's daughter. The one you defeated so long ago. Now, I'm back to get revenge for what you did to her."  
  
"Your Queen Beryl's daughter?!!"  
  
"Yes, I am! And for what you did to my mother, prepare to die Sailor Moon!!!... Shadow!!!" she yelled.  
  
Sailor Moon heard a growl. "Oh, my gosh! I do not like that sound at all, Luna!!"  
  
"Whatever it is, just focus your powers and destroy it okay?" Luna said looking around.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Then, something just hit Serena hard in the back. "Owwwww!" she said falling down.  
  
"Serena! Come on... Get up!"  
  
"Right..." But, as she started standing up, it rushed past her again. "Ouch!" Then, Luna looked carefully around. She then saw a white light turn around a corner and come back.  
  
"Serena! You see that white light ahead of you?!"  
  
"Um, no..."  
  
"Focus..."  
  
Serena squinted hard and focused. "I see it!!.. Uh-oh! Jump out the way!!"  
  
Serena and Luna jumped out the way before it hit them. The white light became more visible. Then, the white light started turning into a white tiger. "Grrrrrrrrr...."  
  
"Aaaaaaaah! A tiger!!! A tiger!!!" Sailor Moon screamed.  
  
"Shadow! Beat that stupid-ass Sailor Moon and her dumb cat!!" Rachelle yelled.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr..." Then, Shadow started running towards Sailor Moon and Luna.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Attack while you have the chance to!" Luna said.  
  
"Right!!" Sailor Moon got out her Moon Spiral Rod. "Moon.. Spiral.. Heart.. Attack!!!"  
  
But, the tiger dodged it. And, started running faster. It then jumped over Serena, turned around, and ran right into her. "Owwwww!!" she yelled and fell to the ground. It then did the same to Luna, and Luna fell out. Serena tried to stand back up. "I will not afford to lose. My friends need me!! I've got to help them!" The tiger had a black star on his head just like Rachelle did. It then shot the light from it, and onto Serena. "Noooooooo!!!!" Serena yelped. Serena passed out and her heart crystal appeared. Her heart crystal began to shine brightly.  
  
"Could that be one of the tailsmans?!" Rachelle said. But, Serena's pure heart crystal did not turn into any of the 3 tailsmans. "It does shine brightly, but is not what I'm exactly looking for... Shadow take that pathetic girl's heart crystal and add it to our collection." The tiger started walking towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!!!"  
  
Neptune's attack hit the tiger. It roared loudly.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!!!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!!!'  
  
Both Uranus's and Pluto's attack finished off the tiger. The tiger then died and disappeared into nothing.  
  
Rachelle was pissed at this. "Who the hell are you guys supposed to be?!!"  
  
"I am Sailor Uranus.."  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune.."  
  
"I'm Sailor Pluto..."  
  
"We are on a mission, and will destroy any foe that stands in our way." Uranus said. "So, on behalf of Uranus..."  
  
"Neptune..."  
  
"And, Pluto..."  
  
"You shall be defeated." Sailor Uranus finished.  
  
Rachelle had the feeling that something was about to happen. "You know, you Sailor Brats are making me very, very, ANGRY!!!! I'm not tolerating any of this anymore! Prepare to meet your end!!" Rachelle rose from her throne and lifted up her hands. "Arise, my slaves, and beat these dodo brains!!"  
  
Then suddenly, from out the ground rose dead slaves, which they died from their heart crystals being taken. They then fiercely, attacked Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.  
  
"Let go of me!!" Uranus said. Slaves were holding Uranus back. There were slaves all around them.  
  
"That's it! Good!" Rachelle shot an energy ball at Uranus.  
  
"Uranus!!" Neptune yelled.  
  
"Owwwww!!" As Uranus went backwards, about to hit the wall, a board shot up from the ground. Uranus hit the board and was stuck to it. Uranus couldn't get off, or move any part of her body, except her head. "What did you do to me?!" she yelled.  
  
Rachelle chuckled. "That you're stuck to is what I call,'The Rachelle Stick-O-Board!' Whatever you do, you can't get off." She glanced out the corner of her eye at Neptune and Uranus. Who glanced a look at her, and then Uranus. She then shot an energy ball at them both.  
  
"Neptune.. Pluto!!! Watch out!!" Uranus yelled.  
  
As soon as they turned around, the energy ball had hit them.  
  
"Aaaaah!!!" they both screamed.  
  
Then two more boards, shot from the ground and caught onto Neptune and Pluto.  
  
"Now, that that's over with. I might as well take your pure hearts." This time, Rachelle shot out three lights. One light hit them all.  
  
"Aaaaaaah!!!" they all screamed in pain. They then passed out and their pure heart crystals started to appeared. They all started shining brightly.  
  
"Aaaah!!! This bright light! It's soooooooo bright. Could it, actually be the..." she said.  
  
Uranus's turned into a sword and Neptune's turned into a mirror. "Wow! It's the tailsmans!! Wait a minute!!! Where's the 3rd tailsmans?!! If them two have it, then, I'm pretty sure she should have it!!"  
  
"Give those heart crystals back!!"  
  
"What?! Who is that now?!!!" Rachelle's eyes fell upon Sailor Moon. "What!?! You're still alive? How did you!?! Your heart crystal wasn't back in your body?!"  
  
"Never underestimate the power of Sailor Moon!!" she said.


	5. The Escape and A Message

Can't Believe  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
Chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5: The Escape... and A Message  
  
"Never underestimate the power of Sailor Moon!!" she said.  
  
"I'm getting real sick of you!! You little brat!!!" Rachelle yelled. She then lost it, and charged at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon jumped out the way and when she turned around, crash!!! Rachelle ran into her. She then fell on the floor.  
  
Rachelle chuckled. "Now, you should of never gotten me angry! It's time for you to see the real power of Princess Rachelle!!!" She then, started shaking, her squinted her eyes, and started to glow red.  
  
"Luna!! What's taking you so long?! Look at Rachelle!!!" she said standing back up.  
  
"Shut up, Sailor Moon!! I'm trying!!!" Luna was trying to get Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto down from off the boards. Luna shot a light from the cresent moon on her forehead, and onto the boards. The light began to melt them, and they fell off. "Serena, I got them!!!" Luna then began to place their pure hearts back in their bodies. They came back.  
  
"Are we okay?" Uranus said.  
  
"I guess so..." Pluto said.  
  
"Wait, a minute..." Neptune looked around and saw where they were and Rachelle still glowing red. "What just happened here?!"  
  
"You guy's pure hearts were about to be--," Luna started, but was interrupted.  
  
"No time to explain!!! Let's get the heck up outta here!!!" Sailor Moon said. --0 They all gathered hands, (except Luna. she stood in the middle of them. she's a cat!) and yelled, "Sailor Teleport!!!" And disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Nooooo!!! You little cowards!!! Get back here!! GET BACK HERE!!!!" Rachelle yelled at the top of her lungs. "When you come back, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!"

* * *

Serena, Amara, Michelle, and Trista gathered Mina, Raye, Lita, Darien, Amy and took them inside Raye's house. They put Mina and Lita in one room, Amy and Raye in Raye's room, and Darien in another. They all decided to meet here, tomorrow at 12:00 p.m. to decide what to do about this Rachelle thing.  
  
"Okay. See you 'till then Serena. Bye, Luna," Trista said.  
  
"Bye. I'll be seein' you around," Amara said.  
  
"Bye, Serena. Bye, Luna." Michelle said.  
  
"Bye," Serena and Luna said.  
  
"Well, Serena. What are we gonna do? Raye's grandfather is on vacation. Do you want to stay here and watch them?" Luna said after they left.  
  
"Yeah. Let's watch them. I'm worried." she said. Serena called her mother and told her that she's staying over Raye's.  
  
"..Okay, dear. Have fun. Love you." Ikuko said.  
  
"I love you to mom. Bye!" Serena hung up the phone.  
  
"Well Serena. I'm going to the house to pick up some things we might need for tonight and tomorrow. I'll see you in a little while." Luna said jumping out a near by window.  
  
"Okay," she said. Serena then went into the room that Darien was in and sighed. She walked up to him and took his mask off and set it and his hat on the desk. She looked at Darien as tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Darien, I can't believe it! That Rachelle-jerk took your pure heart!!" Serena rubbed Darien's face and noticed that he was starting to get cold. He was starting to turn pale too. "Darien! I'll destroy that enemy and rescue you and everyone else's heart crystals. I promise." She leaned down closer to Darien and whispered in his ear, like he could hear her.  
  
"Darien, I wanted to tell you something for a long time now... I still miss you, truly care, and love you. I always have, and I always will. And, I can't believe that she's the one you really love and has your heart. But, I will do whatever it takes to win you back. Even die for you. And, you know it's true." Serena, still crying, then kissed Darien softly on the lips. A breeze then flung the windows open, and circled around the room. It even turned the radio on. Serena stopped and looked around.  
  
"Serena, Sailor Moon! I have a message for you!!" The breeze then formed a circle and a picture then formed in the middle of it. It was Rachelle.  
  
"What do you want!?" Serena said.  
  
"I have a message for you!! If you want to save your precious boyfriend, or should I say, ex-boyfriend, then meet me at the OLD church on Cherry Lane. If your not there, too bad!! Your friends will only last one more day without their heart crystals! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
"Wait!! How do you know Darien's not my boyfriend, but my ex?! The only ones who know, are a few of my friends, Darien, and..." Serena gasped.  
  
"Ding-ding!! That's right!! I'm Rachel, hunny!!! My real name's Rachelle though. I can't believe it took you so long to figure out!"  
  
"How could you!?! You just STOLE your BOYFRIEND'S heart crystal!!!!"  
  
"Oh, I did?! That's just too bad, and so sad!! I was just using him anyways!!" she said.  
  
"I swear!!! For Darien and my friends's sake, I'll destroy you!!! How dare you do that to Darien!!!!!"  
  
"OH! Get over it!! Just meet me at the OLD church, tomorrow at sunrise and get through me first. Be prepared to DIE Sailor Moon!!! And come alone!!" Rachelle's face disappeared and the breeze left the room, slamming the window shut.  
  
Serena began to cry. The radio was still on. Serena crying softly now, listened to the music. The song kinda reflected on everything with Serena and Darien's relationship.  
  
**Can't Believe - Mya**  
  
_You told me that you didn't love her anymore, oh  
Then you turned around and you walked out the door, oh  
Whether you go or if you stay babe  
I'm still be loving you any way  
I know that I just can't stand the pain  
  
And I can't believe  
That she's the one you really love  
And I can't believe  
That she has your heart  
'Cause it seems to me  
She's the one that your thinking of  
And I can't believe that he is gone  
And she's the one who took your love away  
  
I can't believe it's true  
That you're not in my life, life  
So tell me what did we go wrong, ooh baby  
So now that you're gone  
All I do is count the days  
I'm sorry that you didn't wanna stay  
But I will be loving you any way, hey  
  
And I can't believe  
That she's the one you really love  
And I can't believe  
That she has you're heart  
'Cause it seems to me  
She's the one that you're thinking of  
And I can't believe that he is gone  
And she's the one who took your love away  
  
Sooner or later you're gonna see  
The mistake you've made baby  
And you're gonna run back to me  
And you never should've made me cry  
And boy let me tell you why  
'Cause you had the best, the very best  
That's why I can't believe that you've gone away  
  
And I can't believe  
That she's the one you really love  
And I can't believe  
That she has you're heart  
'Cause it seems to me  
She's the one that you're thinking of  
And I can't believe that he is gone  
And she's the one who took you're love away  
  
(Away, away, away, away, I can't believe you love her)  
And I can't believe  
That she's the one you really love  
(Away, away, away, away)  
And I can't believe  
That she has your heart  
(Seems to me,  
Away, away, away, away)  
'Cause it seems to me  
She's the one that you're thinking of  
And I can't believe (Can't believe) that he is gone  
And she's the one who took you're love away  
  
(From me)  
And I can't believe  
That she's the one you really love (From me)  
And I (From me) can't believe  
(Oh) That she has your heart  
'Cause it seems to me  
She's the one that you're thinking of  
And I can't believe that he is gone  
And she's the one who took your love away  
_  
After the song was over, Serena turned off the radio and cried some more. "I can't believe all this is happening. I take all the blame... This is all my fault." Serena set the alarm clock to wake up her up before the crack of dawn. Serena then grabbed some blankets and a pillow, set them out on the floor, and cried herself to sleep saying these last words. "Darien, I'm sorry for everything. Everything is probably all my fault. If I ever hurt you, I'm sorry. I will still love you, forever." Serena fell asleep and begin to dream which seem to be almost real, but wasn't.

* * *

What was Serena's dream? Will she beat Rachelle? Will the Luna, Amara, Michelle, and Trista find out? Will Serena get back her friends's heart crystals? Wait and find out. E-mail me at


	6. Dreaming of You

Can't Believe  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
Chapter 6  
  
Chapter 6: Dreaming of You  
  
Serena was floating in the air. Mists of clouds were all around her. "Where am I?!? Why am I in the sky?!" 0 Serena looked at herself. She was in her princess form. "And, why am I dressed as Princess Serenity right now? This dream is getting weirder by the minute!" Serena saw someone walking towards her in the distance. She started walking towards the figure. The figure became more clearer. It looked like Tuxedo Mask. "Darien?! Is that you?!"  
  
"Yes," he said. "Serena, come sit down. I wanna talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About a few things..." he sat down on a big fluffy cloud. Serena walked closer and sat down. He then began to start explaining. "Serena, well to begin with, all this stuff happening isn't your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have left you. But--."  
  
Serena cut her eyes at him. She was pissed now. "That's right!! You shouldn't have left!! And, you didn't even give me a good reason why!!!" Serena stood up and started to walk off. Darien jumped up and ran after her.  
  
"Serena!! Wait!!" He caught up with her and grabbed her.  
  
"Get off me!!" she yelled.  
  
"Serena, please!! Why do you think I'm explaining now?!"  
  
"Um, because you're late!! You should've told me sooner!! Now, I think I don't care anymore!!!" she said, still struggling to get out of his arms.  
  
"No!! First, I was planning on telling you before my heart crystal was taken--" he said.  
  
"I don't care!! You're too late now!!!"  
  
"Serena, please!! Listen to me!!"  
  
"Nooooo!!!"  
  
"Serena, I love you.."  
  
Serena then stopped and looked at him. She noticed that this is the first time Darien said 'I love you' in a very loooonnnng time.  
  
"Serena, I love you. I still do. Will you please let me tell you why I left you?"  
  
Serena looked in his eyes. They were warm, loving, kind, and gentle. Darien looked in Serena's eyes. They were loving and warm, but had loneliness, sadness, and were heartbroken.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Yes." she said. They sat down.  
  
"Serena, don't get too pissed at me, but the reason I left you was because... I... I slept with... With Rachel." Darien hurried up and went on so Serena couldn't butt in. "It was like she--"  
  
"Don't go describing to me how you had sex with her!!!!!" --0  
  
"I'm not. Listen and stop interrupting!!"  
  
Serena shutted up and listened.  
  
"It was like she hypnotized me or something. Like, I couldn't control myself."  
  
Serena thought for a moment. 'That slut really did use my baby!!!"  
  
"Well, after I found out what I did, I was terrified. So, I broke up with you because, I didn't wanna get you into anything, or keep it a secret. And, went out with Rachel. I thought that if I already slept with her, I might as well go out with her. I didn't relized I had hurt you, and she had used me. I'm so sorry, Serena."  
  
Serena looked at Darien with loving eyes. "I know you are. I still think this is all my fault, though." Serena turned her head way from him.  
  
"Serena, look at me. This isn't your fault." he paused and then said, "Serena?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I guess." she said.  
  
Serena and Darien stood up and started to dance. Serena put her head against his chest.  
  
"I know this isn't all my fault, but if I hadn't just stood there, Rachelle wouldn't have your heart crystal." Serena started to cry.  
  
"Serena. This is all my fault. I should have told you this earlier. Now you feel like your the one to blame. But, Serena. Don't feel that way. Please win back my heart crystal. I have something I want to tell you when I come back alive. I would tell you now, but, it would be much better if I were alive." Darien wiped the tears off Serena's face. "I love you, Serena."  
  
"I love you too, Darien. I always have, and I always will." Darien embraced Serena and bent down closer to her. Darien and Serena's lips met and they kissed a kiss that would be a sweet remembrance. Then, while they were kissing, Serena heard a buzzing sound. She stopped. "Wait, Darien. Do you hear that buzzing noise?"  
  
"Yeah, Serena. It's time for your dream to end."  
  
"I never want this dream to end. But, I guess that will never happen. Bye, Darien!" she said.  
  
"Bye, Serena. I'll be in your dreams."  
  
Serena smiled and said, "I'll be dreaming of you." Serena then looked below her and jumped off the cloud. She then started to fly. Back down into the city. Into her home. And...  
  
Serena woke up from her dream. "Wow! That dream! It was sooo real!" Serena slapped the alarm clock and it stopped. She looked at Darien. "Darien, I was dreaming of you. It was very special. That dream will be a sweet remembrance to me." She then got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Keep on dreaming, Darien. I'll be dreaming of you, and you'll be dreaming of me."


	7. Fight! And The Purity Chalice?

Can't Believe  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
Chapter 7  
  
Chapter 7: Fight!!!... And The Purity Chalice?!?  
  
After Serena woke up from her dream, she checked to make sure that Luna was not up. Serena pretended she was a spy or an acrobatic ninja and was doing all kinds of moves. Serena went down the hallway and peeked in the room Lita and Mina were in.  
  
'Nope. Luna isn't there.' she thought. Next, went to Raye's room, where Raye and Amy were. 'Not here either.' She then went into the living room, and saw Luna sleeping on the couch. 'I better not wake Luna up. She has ears that can hear as good as an elephant. But, has a big and bossy mouth like Raye.' Serena tiptoed by to the room and got her stuff. Serena thought she'd just head home first, so she wouldn't wake Luna all that easy.  
  
Instead of using the door to get out the house, Serena climbed through the window and jumped. But once again, she had landed on her head. "Ouch!!!" she whispered loudly. Serena then ran all the way home.

* * *

Serena put her keys through the lock and opened the door. All the lights were off and Serena knew that everyone was in bed. She then walked into the house and went upstairs to her room. Serena closed the door and flicked the lights on low. "I need to take a bath," she said. Serena took an hour in the bath tub, and got out. "Whew! That was a good bath." Serena got into a clean pair of clothes and gathered a few things that she might need for what was coming up. Before she knew it, she was ready to go. "Okay. Off to Cherry Lane."

* * *

Rachelle was at the old church on Cherry Lane waiting for Sailor Moon. "I can't wait till she gets her so I can kick her ass and destroy her once and for all." She then looked at her watch. It turned to 5:55. "That Sailor-brat should be here in 5 minutes." Rachelle then looked ahead of her, and saw someone in the distance.  
  
There, walking up bravely in the sunrise, was Serena. Serena kept walking until Rachelle was in hearing length. "Rachelle, today is the day where you will live no more. Today is the day where I will give everyone back their heart crystals that you took. Today will be the day that I, Sailor Moon, will defeat you! And Rachelle, today is the day I kick your ass!! Moon Cosmic Power!!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
Rachelle smirked. "We will start at 6. Which is in another... 4 minutes."  
  
Sailor Moon and Rachelle waited. It was then 5:59. Rachelle and Sailor Moon counted in their heads the seconds. 'Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two.. one!!'  
  
Rachelle then shot out all these enerhy balls at Serena. Serena started jumping out the way, trying not to get hit with one. But, unfortunately, an energy ball hit her.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh!!!" she yelped. She then fell to the ground in pain. Serena stood back up. As soon as she stood back up, Rachelle hit an energy ball at her again. Serena fell to the ground. She thought, 'Come on Serena! Pull yourself together!! If I don't beat her, then my friends will die! Darien! I don't want you to leave me!! I'm not gonna let that happen to you!!!!' Serena stood back up and got ready to attack Rachelle. "Moon.. Spiral.. Heart.. Attack!!!"  
  
But, Rachelle disappeared, so the attack missed her. "Where did she go?!"  
  
Rachelle appeared behind Sailor Moon and tried to choke her. "I'm going to KILL you once and for all!!!" Rachelle choked Serena harder and Serena was in pain and was gonna pass out. Rachelle started laughing and threw Serena hard on the ground. Rachelle started kicking Serena. Serena was indeed in pain and felt so weak.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!!!"  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!!!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!!!"  
  
Rachelle looked out the corner of her eye and saw the attacks coming towards her. Quickly, she grabbed Serena and threw her towards the attacks, and jumped out the way. Pluto's, Neptune's, and Uranus's attacks hit Serena.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Serena fell to the ground and felt like if she gets hit with any more attacks, she'll die.  
  
Sailor Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune jumped from the top of the building. As soon as they landed, boards slid from the ground. Sailor pluto was the only one that quickly moved before the board got her. Uranus and Neptune were stuck to the boards... again. Rachelle shot the light on Uranus and Neptune and 2 of the 3 tailsmans appeared. Rachelle then looked at Pluto. And, started walking towards her. "Where's the 3rd tailsman?"  
  
Pluto didn't know what to do. She didn't wanna give Rachelle the 3rd tailsmans, but also didn't want to die. Pluto then knew what she had to do. "Behold," she said. "The 3rd tailsman.." Pluto then took the orb off of her staff. The 3rd tailsman began to shine and so did the 1st and 2nd. Uranus's and Neptune's pure heart crystals went back into their bodies and their tailsmans stayed in front of them.  
  
A light came from out the tailsmans. The lights then went into each other and the Purity Chalice appeared. "There it is. The Purity Chalice." Rachelle said.  
  
Serena finally gathered enough energy to stand. She saw the Purity Chalice and then saw Rachelle walking towards it. Serena knew a little about the Purity Chalice and knew that it shouldn't be in the hands of evil. Serena felt like she couldn't run, but something made her start running. She felt like a little bit of her energy was being put back in her. She ran faster. Rachelle saw Sailor Moon running towards the Purity Chalice and then started running towards it herself.

* * *

Who do you think will get the Purity Chalice? And, how did Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus find them? What will become of Rachelle? Who will win? Who will lose? Can Serena get her friends' heart crystals back? E-mail me your comments and stuff at 


	8. Super Sailor Moon

Can't Believe  
Silver Neo-Twilight  
Chapter 8  
  
Chapter 8: Super Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Moon and Rachelle both ran towards the Purity Chalice. Who was gonna get it first? 'I have to get it! I can't let my friends down! They need me!' Sailor Moon though.  
  
'The Purity Chalice shall be mine!! Then I can kill Sailor Moon and rule the world once and for all!!!' Rachelle thought.  
  
"Almost there! I'm gonna get it!!!" Rachelle shouted with delight.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!" Sailor Moon shouted. 'I can't let Rachelle get the Chalice. I love my friends and my friends are near death. I can't lose them like I did when I fought Beryl!! Darien!! He needs me.. They all need me!!!' Serena ran with all the strength she had in her. Rachelle jumped. Serena jumped... and...  
  
Serena grabbed the Purity Chalice. As soon as she did, mystical lights surrounded her and she transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

* * *

Luna walked into the room Darien was sleeping in. She yawned. "Serena, we have to-," but when she looked, Serena wasn't there. "Serena?" She looked all around. "Now where did that girl go to?" Luna walked out the room and went out to search for Serena.

* * *

Rachelle stood back amazed, worried, and angry, now that Serena had the Purity Chalice in her total control. "You little brat!!! You ruined my plans!!! And now you'll pay..." Rachelle started glowing red like she did before.  
  
"Super Sailor Moon," Pluto said, "I can feel it. She's increasing her power to the maximum. We need to beat her now before it's too late."  
  
Rachelle's outfit changed. Her hair, darker than before. Same as her eyes. She started to look fierce. "Super Sailor Moon, you will die!! Fire Soul Heartcatcher!!!"  
  
"Rainbow Moon Heartache!!!" Super Sailor Moon said using her attack.  
  
"I'll help you Serena.. Pluto Deadly Scream!!!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune's pure hearts emerged from their tailsmans and went back inside their bodies. They grabbed their tailsmans and just got off Rachelle's Stick-O-Board like they weren't even stuck on there at all.  
  
"Uranus!! Neptune!!" Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto said happily.  
  
"What??!! How the hell-," Rachelle said.  
  
Super Sailor Moon interrupted her. "Now we can fight her together."  
  
"Yeah," Uranus said. "You guys ready?"  
  
"Ready!!" they all said.  
  
"Space Sword Buster!!!"  
  
"Aqua Mirror Reflector!!!"  
  
"Dark Dome Close!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhh!!!" Rachelle was hit by the attacks.  
  
"And to finish you off," Super Sailor Moon said, "Rainbow Moon Heartache!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaahhh!!! I will return to destroy you Sailor Moon!! One day! You just wait and see!!!" Rachelle died and turned into red sparkling dust. The wind blew it away.  
  
"We beat her!! Yay!!!" Super Sailor Moon turned back into Sailor Moon. "We beat her!! We beat her!! Yay!!" she chanted.  
  
"Uh, Sailor Moon..?" Neptune said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Oh damn!! The pure heart crystals!!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
"Uhh.. yeah," Neptune said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Serena." Pluto said.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because look," Pluto pointed to the top of the building. "I think they'll make it back okay." In the sky, thousands of pure heart crystals were flying, about to go back to their owners.  
  
"Let's get back to Raye's house," Serena said.

* * *

Finally I got at least another chapter out to this story. Chapter 9 will be the last chapter and that's it!! I've had enough!! I can't write more to this story anymore!! Plus, I have some nice, big, juicy ideas for another story. 


End file.
